Smartphones and other devices sometimes include miniaturized optoelectronic modules such as light modules, sensors or cameras. More generally, various optoelectronic modules may be integrated into a wide range of small electronic devices, such as bio devices, mobile robots, surveillance cameras, camcorders, laptop computers, and tablet computers, among others. For example, an optical proximity sensor can be provided in a mobile phone or other handheld device to detect the position or location of an object. Such sensor modules typically have a light emission channel and a separate light detection channel. In some cases, the optical requirements for the two channels may differ.